camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hecate
Hecate ('Εκάτη in Ancient Greek) is the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. She is the goddess of magic, crossroads, trivial knowledge, sorcery, witchcraft, and necromancy. History She represents the darkside of the moon or the Harvest Moon. She is also associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change. She's said to be the goddess among the gods. She can stay on Olympus, at the deep sea, at the Underworld, and also on Earth. Her Roman Counterpart is Trivia. Hecate was the daughter of Perses and "gold-wreathed" Asteria (the starry night), and her sway extended over earth, heaven, and the Underworld, for which reason she is represented in works of art as a triple divinity, having three female bodies, all young and beautiful, and united together. Hecate was among the few Titans who supported Zeus and the Olympians in the Titanomachy and thus was allowed to retain her authority once the Olympians came into power. For her support, Zeus gave Hecate a share in all three realms of the cosmos for which she was known as the goddess of crossroads. Hecate had little organized worship as she was more commonly found on the outskirts of the old myths than playing an active part in it. However, Hecate did play a major role in the abduction of Persephone. After her daughter's abduction, it was Hecate who told the frantic Demeter what had become of her daughter. After the dispute between her mother and husband was settled, Hecate became Persephone's confidante when she was in the Underworld. Thankful for their friendship, Hades honored Hecate as a prominent and permanent guest in the Underworld. She now presides over all practices connected with witchcraft and enchantments, haunts sepulchers, and the point where two roads cross, and lonely spots where murders have been committed. She was supposed to be connected with the appearance of ghosts and specters, to possess unlimited influence over the powers of the lower world, and to be able to lay to rest unearthly apparitions by her magic spells and incantations. She also participated in the first Giant War, seen immolating a giant named Clytius, with her torches. Devotion to Hecate was especially favored by the Byzantines for her aid in having protected from the incursions of Philip of Macedon. Her symbols were the crescent and star, and the walls of her city were her provenance. Appearance Hecate is usually dressed in dark robes, holding twin torches (all the better to see you and burn you with, my dear). She is accompanied by a she-dog and a polecat, which used to be her enemies before she morphed them into animals. In later times, Hecate was pictured as a woman with three heads, or three entirely different forms for morning, noon and night. Trivia Hecate can change into her Roman counterpart of Trivia. As Trivia, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic and warlike. While Greeks envisioned her as powerful and mysterious being, for the Romans she was the 'Queen of Ghosts' because of her role of guarding the borders between the human world and the realm of the dead Personality A lover of solitude, Hecate's true nature is very much unknown. She spends a deal of time in the Underworld, being a close friend of Hades and Persephone especially. Family and children Abilities *Hecate has the standard powers of a goddess *Mystiokinesis *Umbrakinesis *Shadow Travel *Necromancy *Can see clearly in the night Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Goddess Category:Minor Goddess